Burning passion
by Deathfighter8
Summary: Basically is about Alice's best friend and how they met after Alice changed. Along with the secret Alice never knew. First story; featuring my OC Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I do however own her bestfriend since she's my oc. This is a Yuri(lesbian) story don't like don't read. The characters may be a bit ooc. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Mid-1900's_

_"Mother! The door!" silence rang through the house..right I forgot. Mother was dropping sister off at the asylum today..Running through the house I got to the door and tugged it open, only to come face to face with a petite girl who looked around my sisters age and an older woman. "Hello, we came to welcome you to the neighborhood, is your mother home?" She had a kind voice...it sounded fake though. "I'm sorry ma'am, mother isn't home right now. She's taking my twin to the asylum, but I'm Raven the current man of the house since father died...I'll be sure to let mother know you stopped by, thank you." The petite girl stared at me, her eyes saddened when I spoke of the asylum. As I looked at her I realized I was wrong. This girl wasn't petite just very young. She must be at least four years younger then my sister..so about thirteen."I see well my daughter Alice was sent to the asylum here as well so your twin will not be alone. Come along Cynthia let's go home." I closed the door after they left and lied down on the couch, patiently waiting for mother to get home. With concerns for my twin sister burning my mind..much like the enraged fire that killed my father. The last thought I had before unconscienceness took me was "Would Phoenix really be taken care of at the asylum?"_

* * *

**well that's it for the first chapter and before you ask this is after Alice is sent to the asylum and raven is not her best friend. Phoenix is Alice's best friend and the next chapter in her p.o.v. Rate and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long! I had work to catch up on and all...so cue disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight in anyway, I only own Phoenix and Raven.**

* * *

******_ "No! Stop! Let me go! The man with red eyes is gonna kill us all! You have to believe me!" _**_I flinched as the screaming voice entered my room. Were these people stupid? Im too dangerous to have a roommate. The last kid was removed..who was that kid..oh yeah..Tyler. Always thought there were spiders on him. My internal ramblings were cut off when a small pixie was thrown onto me. The doctors gruff voice telling her to sleep or else. Waiting a few minutes until he left I opened my eyes only to meet stormy grey ones. My heart involuntarily picked up speed as my own arctic blue eyes scanned hers. "Why is your hair crimson and your eyes arctic...its so strange." Her voice was soft, as if she laughed a lot..like the way I used to be before mother decided my once a month visits here would turn into a twenty-four-seven stay. She even managed to convince my brother I was crazy..sure my nightmares made me suicidal and rebellious..ok i didnt really act like a girl either since I'd rather wear boy clothing, but i swear im not insane! Im gifted, gifted I tell you! Flames react to my emotions! Spikey hair against my neck took my attention, the pixie looked sad.."The crimson eyed man will take you first...im so sorry..." I never learnt her name but over the next few weeks pixie became my best friend..before the night the crimson eyed man killed me._

* * *

**Please rate and review. I'll update as much as possible. Dont worry this story will have lemon. As promised.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy early thanksgiving! Ok so here's the next chapter I decided to make it when the Cullens just moved back to forks...I'm not sure if i'll add bella to this since I'm not really a fan of hers, but we'll see. I will add a few wolves, but if I add jacob he's gonna be gay for jasper. Just warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Only Phoenix and Raven.**

* * *

My arctic, golden eyes scanned the history page. "And thats what caused the civil war!" I mentally scoffed. Humans sure had a way of making their own stories. The civil war was a battle between newborn vampire armies. All just for a reign of power, the title of the strongest. I should know the Voultori and I were the ones who put those stupid bastards in there place. "Now class, please welcome our newest student. Come in please Alice Cullen." I looked up at the door, normally I wouldn't be interested, but nobody comes to the crummy, rundown, stormy town of forks on their own free will. I tensed as she walked in and sat up straighter. Impossible..James killed her back in the 1920's. She wasn't changed into a vampire..yet..there she was right in front of me. Her eyes a bright golden butterscotch, short spikey hair, and petite height no more then 5"5.. I can almost picture the stormy grey eyes that were full of life when we were alone in our room back at the asylum. She must have been changed..my sweet little pixie.. Remembering my composure I went back to looking at the textbook. My mind wandered too much that part hasnt changed from when I was human. I barely caught Mr. Jonston telling her to sit back by me, but I didnt miss the whispers that followed. "Poor Alice..she has to sit by that anti-social hottie." "No fair, I want to sit by Phoenix..she's so cool." I clenched my fists..the whispers were worse when I came here. Rumors of how I was the only survivor when my previous school burnt down spread like...well like wildfire. A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts and Alice moved closer to me. I didnt catch what she said because her scent flowed over me. Cherry blossoms and strawberries. If she were still human I wouldve taken her blood.. She spoke again, her soothing windchime like voice capturing my attention. "Hi, I was wondering if we had anymore classes together?" I glanced at her schedule then back up to her eyes..how I missed the stormy grey they used to be..."yeah, you have all of my classes." I muttered, keeping my silent exterior. "Thats great!" She squealed and hugged me. The room grew silent..shit insert-more-rumors-here...oh fuck my life..I quickly packed my things and left, leaving mere seconds before the bell rang.

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter. Im starting to get into the romancing side of the story. Alice will find out Phoenix is a vampire soon. more chapters coming so rate and review please! bye! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay chapter four! I still dont have any reviews, but I know people viewed the story so im happy enough. Happy thanksgiving everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. I do own my delightful ocs Phoenix and Raven though! Read away guys and girls!**

* * *

I didnt stop running until I reached my lunch table. Loving the fact that I was alone I pushed my food around my tray. Human food reeked so theres no way in hell id eat it, but I had to make it look like I was human. Looking at the table across from me; I saw four people and then Alice joined their side, smiling brightly. I figured it must have been her family, well adopted vampire family. As I was scanning over them Alice's golden butterscotch eyes caught mine and she smiled wider, waving me over to sit with them. I could feel the gaze of the other students burning holes into me and I got up, walked past her table and went outside towards the parking lot. I didnt miss her disappointed gaze or the confused gaze of her siblings. I thought about taking my motorcycle, but then decided to just ditch the rest of my classes and go hunting nearby. I took off into the woods and took down several deer, but just as I was about to end the hunt with a grizzly I ran, literally, into Alice. "Your a vampire too..?" She sounded confused as if she couldnt tell. "Yeah..where are your siblings?" She looked at the ground and shuffled her feet. "I told them to go home..I saw your motorcycle and was worried.." I sighed and ran my hand through my crimson hair "I'll give you a ride then c'mon." I took her hand and led her back to my bike, waiting for her to get on after I kick started it. After a few minutes she got on and I drove off with her arms tightly wrapped around my waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was feelin nice for the holiday so here it is. Itll be a bit fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: dont own twilight. Only Phoenix and Raven.**

* * *

I expected the ride to her house to be quiet and it mostly was. Alice shifted around a lot and tightened her hold on me, but I didnt think nothing of it. The only thing that caught my attention was the soft, desperate moan that escaped her lips. What the hell? Am I imagining things? I shook my head slightly. The faster I get her home the better, she's too close. "F-fuck...ahnn.." If my heart were still beating it wouldve stopped. Was she not used to riding a motorcycle? I sped up without realizing it, but soon I regretted it when I felt silky lips on my neck. "Ph-phoenix..nggh..." I sped into her driveway and parked in front of her house, greatful we were there. Alice hopped off looking embarrassed "u-uhm...thanks for the ride.." I looked away and ran my hand through my hair tensing slightly when I felt soft furry appendages. Shit..I got too excited. Fuck my life. "sure no problem later." I go to get on my bike and a howl pierces through the air. Just then a silver wolf jumps into the clearing and tackles me down, snarling in my face. An unwanted catlike hiss escapes my lips and the wolf froze. Shrinking down the wolf turned into an exotic looking woman with cropped hair, Leah, of course thats why she backed off. "Holy shit, I almost fuckin killed ya blaze! Warn me when you come back to town damnit!" I gave her a wolfy grin, which always pissed her off, and chuckled. "As if you could kill me. Not that this isnt extremely hot and all, but your naked and on top of me, in quite a suspicious way." A gruff voice suddenly spoke "Alice are you havin a threeway with chicks? Ill get my camera!" Leah glared at him "as if id sleep with a _cullen." _My eyes glanced at leah I didnt like the way she said that. "Blaze doesnt like leeches either." I threw her off, glared and walked over to Alice. She barely got her words in before I kissed those lips that were tormenting my neck on the motorcycle. They were soft and held the same taste her scent promised. I couldnt stop myself as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. My senses loved the way she shivered and clutched onto me. The beast in me enjoyed the moans that escaped her lips. I didnt care where I was or who was watching. The only thing I cared about was Alice. Her taste, her scent, hell her presence is the only thing that I noticed, until a bronze-haired faggot pulled me away from her. A hiss escaped my lips and my tail stood straight up.. Shit! I didnt even realize it came out! The boy stared at me.." How come I cant read your mind..? Are you a shield?" I tensed and glared. "Nice seeing you again Leah..." I glanced at Alice and saw her run her tongue over her lips. My lips pulled up into a seductive smirk " Nice meeting you..Pixie." I jumped on my bike and briefly caught the look of reconigition and confusion on her face before I rode off. My mind still focused on how soft her lips were.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll update as often as possible so please rate and review! Hit the magical button!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again..sorry for the delay..anyways im glad i have a follower much love too you! And i hope to get more..**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight, if i did phoenix and raven would be involved.**

* * *

The alarm rang through the air although I didnt need it. I dont know why I had an alarm in the first place..Theres no way I could go to school after what happened with Alice. She must have saw my ears and tail, but I wouldnt be able to explain them..not to mention the fact that if I see her theres no way id be able to control myself.. "Blaze get the fuck up or im calling leah!" the voice rang through my house...the hell? I live alone..oh shit. "Who the fuck said you could come into my house jacob!" I could practically see the smile forming on his face, different room or not. "I wanted to see you!" He busted in my room and his face fell slightly. "If you dont sleep why do you lay around in bed naked at nighttime..?" I stretched not really caring that the blanket fell and exposed my breast. "Your a faggot anyways so why does it matter. And im not going to school today for your information." His expression turned serious, extremely rare. "you have too. Sam is ignoring my orders..he ran off to attack the cullens. Starting with the petite one.." My body reacted before my mind did and withen half a second I was dressed and headed to school. Moving faster then I ever had before to get to Alice's side. _I wont lose her..never again..I'll kill anybody who gets in my way.._My eyes started to glow the arctic blue I had before I was changed into a vampire. _Alice is my mate..and I refuse to let her go. _I got there just in time to see Alice pinned to the ground by a giant black wolf and a snarl ripped through my throat. "Get off her you fucking MUTT!" I lunged, slamming him into a tree, and clutching his throat.."your dead sam. Im going to end you for even thinking of laying a hand on her. Disgusting piece of trash!" My voice was raspy and demonic..I didnt recognize it as my own. My hand was crushing his windpipe, but I couldnt stop. For the first time in a long time I wasnt in control of my body. An old memory flashed through my mind as I killed him._ The house being engulfed by flames, but my body not being burned or hurt in any way. A middle-aged, crimson-haired, brown-eyed man burning alive..begging me to save him..The flames burning bright just like my anger towards him.. That man, my father, wailing in agony as he was reduced to nothing more than ash. A demonically insane smile spreading across my face as my cat ears and tail appeared for the first time._ My eyes snapped into focus and I dropped the corpse. Burn marks in the shape of my hands aligned on his throat. Oh god...I did it again..what the hell is wrong with me! "..you control fire..?..a-and those ears..that tail...what in the world..?" Her voice was soft..afraid even.."stay away from my sister freak." I turned and glared at the male voice, my eyes were still bright arctic blue, and a low snarl escaped my lips when I saw the same bronze-haired faggot from the other day..I assumed he was Edward since everyone spoke about him. "You wanna try your hand against me faggot..? Id be glad to reduce you to ash!" He didnt get his word in because Alice stepped toward me and placed her hand on my cheek. "I know you...We met before havent we..? Those eyes..theyre the only thing I see when I try to remember my human life.." My eyes met hers..the only thing..? That would explain why she didnt recognize me. "The hell are you doing to Alice?!" My mind stopped wandering and I saw Alice wide-eyed and my lips pressed desperately against hers...shit. I wasnt even intending to kiss her this time. I backed away from her and glanced at the blonde girly boy..Jasper if I remember correctly.. He was fucking livid. "I uh...I should go.." And like that I ran back home not once looking back.

* * *

**thats it for this chapter. Rate and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im going to post as much as I can what with school and all so bear with me. Thanks to all my readers and my follower! Put your thoughts in a review!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own twilight. Only my orignal characters.**

* * *

I ran my hand through my hair, again, and sighed, again. I havent been to school or seen Alice in almost a month, but was able to keep my grades up by doing my work virtually. I felt like a coward; I shouldnt run from her. I should face it like a man..err..woman, but with my current courage I havent been able too. The wolves werent angry at me for what happened with sam, but that didnt mean that I feared my power any less. Thankfully after a week Jake eased up on coming over and bugging me, but the person I really wanted to come see me is the exact person that ive been avoiding. Honestly..even without being able to dream I can still feel my lips pressed against hers. I missed how she seemed to only trust me, but since she doesnt remember her human life..she doesnt know who I am..I felt a few tears fall, one of the interesting parts of what I am, and sighed. It seemed all I can do is let my mind wander..this sucks.. I never imagined id miss pixie so much. We werent even that close back at the asylum..well I think we werent anyways. Theres no way we even had time to be close what with all the ice baths and electro-shock therapy..maybe its better that she didnt remember..that asylum was a horrible place. I glanced around my room and sighed yet again..she doesnt need me anymore..she isnt the Alice that had to be wrapped in my arms to be able to sleep anymore. I stood and pulled on my black lace undergarments, black skiny jeans, red v-cut shirt and my black combat boots before walking outside and getting on my motorcyle. I rode to the school not caring that it was still in session and walked toward the office. Ill convince Ms. Cope, the receptionist, that im switching schools.. I have no need to be here anyways. "Hey. The hell you doing here phoenix. Thought I told you to leave my sister alone." Damn..just cant get a break around here can I..? "Edward was it..? Im leaving..transferring schools maybe I'll move to Italy. Havent been there in a while. So dont worry, Im going to leave your sister alone." Jasper walked up at that moment and addressed me. "You dont want to go. I can read your emotions. You want to stay here with Alice. You love her." I tensed and glared at the blonde boy. "You dont know a thing about me and neither does Alice, so it doesnt matter if I love her or not!" He looked shell-shocked..good. I didnt like him intruding on my emotions. He didnt have a fucking right. "So tell me. Tell me about you phoenix..I want to know everything." The windchime-like voice rang through the air and her scent flowed over me..why..why did she have to show up..does the universe have it out for me today or somethin..? "Alice." It was a statement really. Not meant to mean anything, but I knew how she heard it..full of affection and longing. "I dont want you to leave phoenix because I...I lo.." And that was when I ran away. Taking my motorcycle with me and rode home. God Im a coward. Im such a fuckin coward it should be a crime.

* * *

**Well thats it. There seems to be a bit of trouble between them and more of phoenix's past is revealed! Will they get over this obstacle? Will Raven come back too..? Will Cynthia be a vampire too? The answer is simple! I have no fuckin clue! I havent figured it out yet. Please rate and review! Im looking forward to continue writing for you all!****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I missed you guys! Well im overly excited for the weekend! I cant wait to post post post! Enjoy my dear readers!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight!**

* * *

_Tap, Tap, Tap. _The hell..? _Tap, Tap, Tap. _I sighed and wearily opened my eyes. I swear if Jake is bothering me again he's dead. _Tap, Tap, Tap, click, shhhht. _I glared at the noise only to find Alice at my window..wearing a see through crimson nighty..Oh sweet Jesus why in the world would she come here dressed like that... "Phoenix..?..uhm..could I...lay with you..? I cant seem to be comfortable at home what with edward and all.." I cleared my throat and spoke calmer than I felt. "err..I guess thats not a problem.." Aside from the fact that I spend the nights naked, your dressed oh so deliciously, and I didnt tell you where I lived..thats not a big deal. I moved over and patted the bed. Watching as she lied down I made sure not to get to close in my naked state, but she quickly wrapped her arms around me only to freeze. If she were still human a blush would stain her cheeks. "Im s-so sorry I didnt realize that you were..." I waved her off "its fine. We used to lay together like this after the ice baths back at the asylum." Her confused look made me grimace. Shit..she wasnt supposed to know that we were friends in her human life. "Asylum..? What are you talking about? Ive never been to an asylum..wait..those arctic eyes..you knew me when I was human..?! Tell me?" Her eyes shined with eager curiosity..reminding me of the stormy grey color they used to be. "I didnt know you that well when you were human..we met at a mental asylum in Bloxi, Mississippi. You had visions..so you were sent by your father. I met you when you were assigned a room because we were roommates..." Heat rose to my cheeks as I continued to speak. "You were beautiful as a human. Petite no more then 5"5 with black cropped hair..full supple lips..a cute pointed nose...and stormy grey eyes that had a permanent shine to them..I always called you Pixie because I never knew your real name..we werent exactly that close..we didnt know much about each other, but you clung to me and I was protective of you so I didnt care. Then a blonde vampire named James changed me. I guess he changed you too since..your a vampire." She slowly relaxed and hugged me tighter. "I feel safe with you phoenix..when you called me pixie it didnt annoy me like it does when my siblings call me it...and when you kissed me...I never felt so out of control in my life... I want to be with you..please phoenix." I allowed a rare smile to appear and I kissed her strongly, relishing in her presence. Sliding my tongue into her mouth we both moaned. Her because of the pleasure, me because of her taste. I moved my hand down to cup her ass; a small smirk appearing on my face when she jumps and her leg lands on my hip. My smirk vanished and was replaced with a moan however when she frantically pulled me closer and her heat was against mine. I quickly pulled away and held her. "Not tonight Alice..I dont wanna break you..patience." She huffed but listened and we laid together and awaited the morning.

* * *

**Sorry! I couldnt let them fuck first thing in the relationship, but I had to put something mildly entertaining. Im evil I know. =p**

**Rate and/or Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hii. I wanted to thank PureAngelEyes for reviewing. Onto the next chapy! 3**

* * *

****I loved riding to school. It was quiet and everything that I passed was crystal clear no matter how fast I went. Thats one of the many joys of being the vampire hybrid that I was. I slowed down to a human speed as I got to school, a small grin on my face. The music program started again today. From the thirteenth of December to May tenth, all the classes revolved around music. You could go in any part of the school at anytime and it was great. I shut of my motorcycle and walked through the halls. Maybe I should play guitar while singing.. I havent done it in a while after all. My thoughts cut off when I saw Alice. Blue miniskirt with a blue form hugging tanktop to match and black flatts. She looked beautiful, like she belonged in this school. I stuck out like a sore thumb..I knew this. Its not exactly easy to blend in with crimson hair and arctic, gold rimmed eyes. Not to mention the fact that I was almost always alone and didnt really speak. She met my gaze and smiled before heading over to me. "Mornin phoenix!" She practically glowed with happiness. I could feel everyone burning holes into my back with their gazes, but it didnt really bother me. The music program started today and I somewhat fixed things with Alice. I allowed myself to smile as I grabbed her hand. "Good morning...my adorable pixie-like girlfriend." Everything went silent as the other students tried to register what they heard..and when they did they all broke out into whispers. I couldnt care less if they were staring or whispering because a bright heart melting smile covered her face...and that made everything worth it.

* * *

**rate and review3 thanks for readin!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Well im entertaining myself so here it is.**

* * *

I never imagined that Alice wouldve been changed into a vampire Or that id be walking down the hallway hand in hand with her. I wasnt sure where we were going yet, but I liked walking with her. "Finally found a toy worthy of your time phoenix.? Im sure Jessica or I are more fun than that little hyperactive vertically challenged bundle of mass." I frowned when Alice stopped cold and removed her hand from mine. She was hurt you could see it her eyes. She felt like a burden since she didnt remember the time we shared together. Before I could stop her she ran off leaving me with the bitch. I slammed her into a locker before I realized who she was. Mallory. Lauren fuckin Mallory.. "Listen _Mallory._ I care about Alice isnt just some toy. Shes my _girlfriend._ Say anything like that again to, around, or about her _and i'll make you wish you never fucking existed."_My voice came out in a snarl and Lauren was trembling with fear..good she crossed the line. I dropped her and ran off to find Alice, to show her I needed her. I went all over the school with no luck. Until I came across one of the abandon music rooms. Somebody was playing the piano and I could recognize the melody. It was "Hold My Heart", by Tenth Avenue North. Whoever was playing the piano started singing and I recognized the windchime like tone immediately.

"How long must I pray, must I pray to You?

How long must I wait, must I wait for You?

How long 'til I see Your face, see You shining through?  
I'm on my knees, begging You to notice me.  
I'm on my knees, Father will you turn to me?

One tear in the driving rain,  
One voice in a sea of pain  
Could the maker of the stars  
Hear the sound of my breakin' heart?  
One light, that's all I am  
Right now I can barely stand  
If You're everything You say You are  
Won't You come close and hold my heart

I've been so afraid, afraid to close my eyes  
So much can slip away before I say goodbye.  
But if there's no other way, I'm done asking why.  
Cuz I'm on my knees, begging You to turn to me  
I'm on my knees, Father will you run to me?

One tear in the driving rain,  
One voice in a sea of pain  
Could the maker of the stars  
Hear the sound of my breakin' heart?  
One light, that's all I am  
Right now I can barely stand  
If You're everything You say You are  
Won't You come close and hold my heart.

So many questions without answers, Your promises remain  
I can't sleep but I'll take my chances to hear You call my name  
To hear You call my name

One tear in the driving rain,  
One voice in a sea of pain  
Could the maker of the stars  
Hear the sound of my breakin' heart?  
One light, that's all I am  
Right now I can barely stand  
If You're everything You say You are  
Won't You come close and hold my heart.

Hold my heart, could you hold my heart?  
Hold my heart."

I stood by the door as I listened to her sing..its something I havent heard when we were human...so soft and kind. I loved it. I loved her.. I always loved her..taking a deep breath and stepped into the room. Id give anything to own her heart and Ill prove it too her. For the first time I plan to sing for somebody.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I love writing for you guys. Please rate and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is gonna be in Alice's p.o.v sorry if it doesnt seem like her.**

* * *

I could feel her eyes on me when I stopped playing. Since my first day those eyes have captivated me. Guarded, kind, soulful, mysterious, and enchanting arctic blue with a gold ring. Her presence itself captivated me. She was so quiet and had a noble air, yet she also had a feeling to her that said she been through a lot. Finding out out she was a vampire enlightened me. That meant I wouldnt have to keep secrets from her. Then she drove me home although I couldve ran. Her scent overwhelmed me. It was the smell of a fireplace mixed with cinnamon and soft floral scent that I cant put a name too. I felt reckless and the when we got to my house and she kissed me...my heart kick started right then and there. I was reduced to nothing and clung to her for dear life. I was being dominated and didnt fight back like I shouldve. Of course Edward had to ruin it like the asshole he is..but before she left she called me pixie and I felt my body respond as if it was a friendly affectionate term instead of a teasing insult. I spent the whole night driving Edward crazy with my wandering thoughts...then he decided to convince Jasper to keep Phoenix away from me..he didnt have to worry though because the next time I saw her again was when one of the mutts attacked me. How she knew I was in trouble is a mystery to me..but while she fought to protect me flames were formed into her hands and cat ears along with a cat tail appeared. A hybrid? That would make sense, but hybrids werent common.. I ran to her house that night..I needed to see her. My soul craved it. I may have went a bit overboard by not changing into normal clothes, but i didnt have time. Edward wouldve gotten home and stopped me by then. So I ran to her..and when I got in her room I layed with her. I didnt follow the distance between us that she was setting and when I clung to her I almost regretted it..she lazed around with no clothes.. Wow. It took me a minute to clear my thoughts and I learned of our past together that night. I was ecstatic to go to school the next morning and even more happy when Phoenix held my hand as if we were lovers..then Lauren started talking about me being a toy...I couldnt take it and ran off to be alone which leads us to now. She sat beside me and spoke softly as if I were fragile. "Mallory is wrong. You arent a toy and you shouldnt feel like a burden because you cant remember our past. Your my girlfriend...I think. So relax" my heart soared. Girlfriend..? Im her girlfriend. I froze when she started singing save your heart by mayday parade.

"She fell to the bottom of her life

This wasn't meant for two

She struggles to find herself in time

But she can barely move

Just try and get up

You gotta slowly brush off

I know that words aren't enough

But you're better than this

Save your heart

For someone that's worth dying for

Don't give it away

Torn apart

Never getting what you've been crying for

It's always the same

She turns the pages everyday

Just to change the mood

But every chapter reads the same

So hard to make it through

Just try and get up

You gotta slowly brush off

I know that words aren't enough

But you're better than this

Save your heart

For someone that's worth dying for

Don't give it away

Torn apart

Never getting what you've been crying for

It's always the same

And you give (and you give)

And they take (and they take)

And it's love that you want

But not love that you make

Save your heart

For someone that's worth dying for

Don't give it away

Save your heart

For someone who leaves you breathless

And I know that you're scared

Seems like someone said you had it in you

All along you said you knew this was wrong

But still worth dying for

Save your heart

For someone who leaves you breathless

And I know that you're scared

Seems like someone said you had it in you (are you scared?)

All along you said you knew this was wrong

But still worth dying for

And you give (and you give)

And they take (and they take)

And it's love that you want

But not love that you make

Save your heart

For someone that's worth dying for

Don't give it away

Don't give it away"

Her voice was soft and she looked so vulnerable when she sang. I may not remember our past now..and I may never remember, but I was looking forward to our future.

* * *

**so thats it. next chapy is Phoenix pov thanks for readin. please rate and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys Im gonna type as much chapters as possible, but I have mid-term exams this week. T-T lol. Jk. =p Im probably gonna fail since I cant listen to music oh well.**

* * *

Getting over a fight with Alice was easier than I thought. Most likely because I knew her as a human, but as a vampire she's changed quite a bit. Alice isn't the timid, lovable, shy, cute little human girl I once knew anymore. Instead she's a outspoken, tempting, hyperactive, sexy little vampire. I dont think she realizes how much she tempts me. Even now she insisted we went to the locker room so she can be more "human-like" and dress out for weightlifting. Then she obliviously stands right in front of me wher she proceeds to take off her clothes. Which leads us to where we are now. Her standing in front of me just in black lingery underwear that hugs her curves oh so nicely and me staring at her wide eyed as she pulls on the gym uniform. My throat went dry when she bent over to get her uniform and before I noticed my body moving I had my hands holding her slim waist and was practically pressed against her. "...Yes...?" The timid side she rarely showed was in her voice and my strong senses caught the faint smell of arousel from her. I licked my lips and spoke, my voice more raspy than it usually was. "You're a tease you know that...?...Im trying so hard to take this slow because I have the memories that you dont...but when you do things like this..." I softly grabbed her ass for emphases and she squirmed. "I just cant stop myself from moving..." I leaned over her and gently blew a stream of air against her ear, savoring the shivers that ran through her body. "I may not be able to control my demonic desires toward you." Looking at her eyes I noticed how dark they've gotten, lust and longing evident in them. "What if I dont want you to control yourself or go slow with me? What if I want you to take me right here, right now?" I sighed and she bit her lip as my breath hit her ear again. "You and I arent ready for that. Trust me." With that I let her go and went to change into my gym uniform.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry its been so long! Well heres the next chapter! I typed it on christmas, but never posted it..sorry~**

* * *

After me fighting with her in weightlifting..(useless when your not human) we decided to head to the lunchroom. The whole place was a party. Guitar players, piano players, singers and more. You could tell everybody was excited about music unit and since christmas was a few days away the whole school was decorated in vibrant shades of red and green. There were christmas carollers in the far left corner, rockers in the far right, and everybody else in between. Every year I was asked to sing with them and every year I politely declined, but I could tell by the look in Alice's eyes that she wanted to join in... Its not that I didnt like to sing persay..I just didnt like showing that vulnerable side of myself in front of others. We slowly made our way to her siblings, Edward was keeping a steady glare trained on me the entire time, but other then that everything was normal..so naturally the universe had to fuck it up. I dont remember falling or seeing anybody because the real world went black as my morbid memories flashed before my eyes. I must've been clutching my head and screaming, but I couldn't hear anybody. I was trapped in that burning house again. The flames holding and carcassing my cheek as if I was a beloved child while they turned the man in front of me into a crisp. The flames vanished replaced by another painful memory. The first time I went to the mental ward and received the treatment that hardened my young heart..I learned at that time to be silent..to not give them the thrill of hurting me, but its been too long since my body felt this pain and my mouth opened to let out an involutary blood-chilling scream. "Make it stop! Please stop!" My very soul burned and ached, as if it were being ripped apart..I wanted it to end.. I wanted to die. My fathers words still were burnt in my mind "Everything happens for a reason...thats Gods will." Pure hatred filled my body. If God were existing why would he let his supposed beloved child suffer..why would he put his children through hell?! Oh god it hurts...fuck..I gripped where my heart would be if it were still beating, as if that would ease the pain, but it only intensefied. I was losing my sanity, losing who I was. The pain was crippling my control over this life. _I want to be by your side..I want to know all about you..so tell me phoenix. I feel so drawn to you as if you're my soul mate. The love of my life..so let me stand by your side. _The pain jerked to a halt and I imeediately felt warm all over...what is this feeling...its nice...different...new...my vision returned along with my other senses and I saw Alice holding me tightly. She was whispering soothing words into my ear...so this is what I was feeling... I disreguarded her siblings gaze and kissed her desperately, tangling my tongue with hers.. This was my Happy place..here with Alice as she unknowingly saved me from insanity...theres nothing id want more.


	14. Chapter 14

**So im going to be more open to ideas if you have any and ill be posting a new story once I post all the chapters I have for this one. Thanks for reading and enjoy. **

* * *

_Her back arched and the moonlight made her skin glow the perfect shade of pale. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. Soft moans and "sweet baby jesus" would escape her perfect full lips as she enjoyed the pleasure. A constant purr flowed through her body and i'll be damned if she isnt the most gorgeous thing Ive ever seen...and to make it better...she's mine. My happiness, my light, my sanity...My mate. I've known it for several days now..and so has the pack, which is why they agreed to side with the Cullens...I wasnt one of them, but they treated me as if I was..so my mate is protected by them.. I dont think she knows we're mates yet though... A soft whine broke my thoughts and I looked up to see her golden eyes focused on me.. questioning, loving, and desperate, butterscotch gold. How could I get lost when this is finally happening...? I went back to the task at hand...taking slow deliberate licks of my mates clit. Only to hear an irritative beeping...what the hell...why is everything fading..?_ My eyes opened and I growled out a complaint.. "Fucking hell! I dont even use that damn thing anymore!" I was greeted by a tight hug and the very person I was dreaming of. "I'm sorry...I couldnt wake you so I thought that maybe...well anyways...merry christmas..phoenix." Her voice was hoarse, low, and breathy...Shit she mustve smelt my arousal...I stayed silent, willing my dream to the very back of my mind..but it felt so real.. "Uhm...were..were you dreaming about me..?" double shit...hit the nail right on the head...I gulped and played with the edge of the blanket. "Ok...well what about me..?" I growled and kissed her roughly. "You Alice Cullen...talk to much...merry christmas by the way." I lived for moments like this..Us together in my room alone..Our lips pressed together, our tongues intertwined, and her pulling me closer as I hover over her. My leg firmly placed between her legs. This was the life...and things were heating up...like really heating up..it went from a normal makeout session to something much more. Our hands were wandering and instead of her stopping me like she usually does she let me do what I want. She shuddered and moaned once my fingers reached her breasts...no bra..damn thats hot..She squirmed under my touch as I kneaded her breasts. I went to take the shirt she borrowed off and thats when she stopped me. "Not yet... Can... Can we wait until valentines day..? Itll be so romantic.." I stopped cold and removed my hand from her breasts, before laying beside her. "Yeah... We can wait..As long as you're ready." I shouldve felt pussy-blocked, but when she gave me that soft kiss. I decided it didnt matter.

* * *

**alright, so this is the last chapter before valentines day. Personally I think that holiday and Aphrodite should die in a fucking hole and burn in hell, but thats only because Valentines day is waayyy to girly for my taste. So happy new years and all..and I'm sorry I messed with you guys again. I luffles my readers and appreciate all reviews~!**


End file.
